


八月

by Mosaik



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosaik/pseuds/Mosaik
Summary: 八月的黑天，没有空调，老式的逼仄的出租屋汗流浃背的穿着老头衫大裤衩人字拖的一双杀手头碰头吃过盒饭他们不说话
Relationships: 獒龙 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	八月

张继科提着两个盒饭开门，白团子道哥从门缝里挤出来欢迎他。厕所那里传来很大的水声。马龙在里面冲凉，衣服裤子全部乱扔在沙发上。风扇轰隆隆地转。

新闻说全港挂八号风球，明天晚上会有暴雨，现在是没有风的时候。张继科T恤全部湿透。

张继科把道哥赶跑，走过去把马龙的衬衫捡起来闻了几下，领口有股锈味。他把牛仔裤跟衣服团成一团扔到盆里用热水浸泡，想了想又在柜子里把香氛翻出来挤进去。厕所外面淌着一圈水，马龙的人影晃来晃去，有时候有一部分是清晰的。张继科走近的时候水声停了。

张继科打开电视机。沙发上有几本乱丢的漫画书，张继科不看新闻，吹着风扇躺在沙发里看英雄打坏人。英雄们都是猛男靓女，而且总是胜利。张继科看了几页觉得无聊，干脆只看图，到后来举着书打瞌睡。道哥没有饭吃，趴在地上吐舌头喘气，看新闻讲重案组调查凶杀案。它也觉得无聊。

张继科后背湿透，风吹着肚皮有点冷。他于是拿漫画书捂住肚子。

翡翠台的女主播说：新闻播送完了，再见。

突然电视声没了。有双手在张继科后颈上缛了两把，然后扔下来一块毛巾。张继科睁开眼睛，看见马龙光着膀子擦头发，浑身上下松软淌水而且热气腾腾。一双腿在大短裤下晃荡。

道哥抬头。

张继科说：“你小心感冒。”

马龙慢腾腾地挪进房间套T恤。

张继科把漫画书收好，吹口哨招呼道哥开饭。两个盒饭并排摆开，青菜比烧鹅少，全部都是饭。张继科把青菜夹出来给自己，把肉挑给马龙，饭跟骨头夹几块给道哥。

马龙走出来问他你是不是又忘记淋酸梅酱了。

他们头碰头吃饭。

风扇声音特别大。道哥也吃得呼哧作响。

他们满头冒汗，终于马龙只好去开窗。他开完站在窗边呼吸腥气，嘈杂声涌进来。张继科听见地钻凿地的巨响，公车碾过，有人在街边很大声地讲电话。

并没有风。

八月的夜晚是红的。香港的楼很高，天空并不通透，看上去像铁笼。

他们的铁闸门突然被人撞了一下，然后马龙听见有人喊开门。许昕插着兜站在铁闸门外面，背着一管黑球筒，说师兄hello，有点傻兮兮的。他喜欢夜里上班，以前经常这样子穿戴整齐准备工作。

道哥并不怕许昕，跟出去同他打招呼，扭着屁股很高兴地去闻许昕的鞋子和裤管。闻完觉得索然无味，于是扭着屁股去找给它饭吃的张继科。许昕望着道哥的屁股咋舌：“它咋这么大只？”

马龙跟许昕在走廊上说话。

张继科蹲在屋里照看道哥，一下没一下地呼噜道哥脊背，好像在摸一座热乎乎的雪山。

道哥吃完舔舔鼻子，趴在张继科膝盖上拱来拱去。张继科嫌它嘴巴油，把塑料骨头拿出来跟它扔骨头玩。张继科边扔边说：“你爹不要你了。”道哥叼着骨头啪嗒啪嗒蹦回来。他又说：“马龙也不要你，你以后就是个孤狗。”道哥并不知道自己将要变成一条孤狗， 敞着舌头喘气也兴致颇高。张继科吸吸鼻子，竟然堵得有些难受。

张继科告诫道哥：“你今后要夹着尾巴做狗，不要惹大蟒生气。不然他揍你，而且不给你饭吃。”

马龙刚好进屋，听见就笑了一下。许昕在门口疑神疑鬼，问：“老张你又说我坏话？”

张继科拍拍道哥屁股，指着许昕说：“去。”道哥假装不明所以，围着张继科打转。张继科指着它骂：“你个傻狗。”道哥缩了下脑袋，夹着尾巴往许昕方向出溜，一步三回头。 

许昕把它抱起来掂了掂。它乌溜溜的眼睛一直看着张继科。

张继科说：“去去去，你爹不要你。”

马龙看他一眼。

许昕快乐得没心没肺：“科哥龙哥，我走啦。”

张继科点点头，马龙挥手说再见。许昕握着道哥的爪子晃晃，说：“跟你爹地们say goodbye。”

道哥看着张继科，又看看马龙，最后看许昕。

张继科：“再见再见，byebye byebye。”

张继科冲完凉出来，马龙在给枪上油。

张继科凑过去吻他的发旋，模模糊糊地说：“你别弄了。”

他到外面晾衣服，水淋了他一头一脸。旺角方向的天空发出红光，好像警灯闪烁，火山爆发，世界末日。

马龙瞄准门把手。

张继科探个头进来说：“明天打台风，你回来记得收衣服。”

马龙放下枪。

张继科又说：“第二条底裤才是你的，别又搞错了。”

马龙抱着枪械发呆。

张继科：“听到没有？”

马龙把张继科的枪收好，去厕所洗手洗脸。镜子里马龙瞪着黑眼睛，嘴唇抿得很紧，脸色煞白，像具僵尸。

这次两个人连做爱都默不作声。张继科出奇地温柔，一把腰简直要拧出水来。马龙闭上眼睛哼着鼻音，喘得像快要窒息。

两个人汗流浃背地挤在一起，像两条滑溜溜的鱼。在黑暗中马龙窸窸窣窣地吻张继科，一下没一下地捋他刺手的发尾和颈节，数他的颈椎骨。在做爱的缝隙间马龙用力呼吸，虽然走神但并不说自己在想些什么。

张继科也懒洋洋地回礼，有时候是喉结有时候是锁骨，下巴上一圈硬胡茬扎得马龙心口发痛。他们扭在一起相互亲吻，相拥取暖，仿佛连生命都是一体的。

做爱的时候他们漂浮在温热的海里，醒来觉得甚是狼狈。水要干了，鱼要死了。马龙叹口气，说：“我不一定能回来。”

张继科拥着他，于是趁机在锁骨下面咬了一口。马龙一哆嗦，想骂：狗崽子。他仰面瘫在床上想起在楼上看许昕走远，是一人一狗走在康庄大道。道哥到底只是条狗，不一会儿就把喂它肥圆的爹地抛诸脑后。而许昕个儿高，脊梁笔直，走起路都带风，年轻又快活。马龙不说，但毕竟是有些羡慕的。年轻人还有大把大把时间挥霍。

张继科说：“你得回来。”又说，“要翻台风。”嘴唇擦着马龙的喉结，让马龙轻轻地发抖。

八月很热，没有空调。一时之间谁都没有睡着。

并且不再有人说话。

fin.


End file.
